Mi amor por ti
by Kurika-Uchiha
Summary: Hola! otro de mis sasunarus con lemon n.n espero que les guste....no soy buena para resumir n.nU
1. Default Chapter

**Mi amor por ti**

_Aquí esta Kurika! No buen.. no... aquí les va otro fic mio.. sasunaru claro... y con lemon.. obvio xD... epero que les guste._

_Bueno este fic esta ambientado después de que Sasuke se fue con orochipedofilo._

Cap1:

Abrio los ojos violentamente. Donde se encontraba ahora?. Sabanas blancas, cortinas de ceda y una pequeña mesa con un florero. No estaba en su casa, estaba en... el hospital. Que habia ocurrido?. No recordaba nada. Trato de hacer memoria cerrando los ojos, muchas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza y lo unico que pudo formular después de tanta confucion fue:

sasuke...- el rubio volvio a recostarse en la cama del hospital.- donde estas... porque te fuiste...- tuvo un vago recuerdo en su mente. Recordo la pelea que tuvieron, recordo una union muy sencillas pero significativa (cuando juntan sus deditos w ), y recordo una sola frase... "te quiero". Después de eso no recuerda nada mas.

Miro por la ventana, una hermosa luna estaba radiante, vio los arboles que s emovian lentamente con el viento, se sentia horrible, queria traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha.

Penso por mucho rato donde buscaria a Sasuke para traerlo de vuelta, pero su mente empezo a divagar en sentimientos y recuerdos junto al moreno. Su corazon comenzo a palpira muy fuerte, los recuerdos hacian que se sintiera confundido. Parecia como si estoy ultimos dias en los que perseguia a Sasuke desesperadamente y peleaba con el para regresar juntos hayan cambiado algo en su corazon. Sabia que sentia cariño por el Uchiha, pero en ese momento no era exactamente cariño lo que hacia latir su corazon asi de rapido. Trato de ordenar sus ideas, pensar claro para estar seguro de que lo que le pasaba no eran estupideces suyas por la condicion que tenia en ese momento. Su mejillas se tornaron rosadas a medida que aclaraba su mente. Su corazon seguia palpitando mas y mas fuerte, parecia que iba a explotar. Abrio los ojos con asombro sin dejar de sentir esa calidez en su pecho y de ver ese rostro en su mente, amaba a Sasuke y ya lo tenia muy claro.

Muy lejos de Konoha y del hospital, estaba el moreno en una pequeña habitación mirando la luna. Entraron dos personas a la habitación y le ordenaron algunas cosas a Sasuke. Llevaba dos dias ahí y era la tercera vez que esos dos hombres se hacian de el, uno de cabello negro y otro de cabello plata y con anteojos. A Sasuke no le importaba mientras obtuviera poder en aquella aldea del demonio. Solo pensaba en matar a su hermano. Pero mientras lo dos individuos prácticamente lo violaba haciendolo gemir con mucha fuerza, su mente viajaba a sus recuerdos, pensaba en su amigo, su rival y ahora a la persona que mas deseaba ver y abrazar, que lo protegiera de estos tipos y alejarlo de tal sufrimiento, Naruto. Volvio a vestirse después de una acalorada situación y miro la luna otra vez. Imaginaba el rostro de su amado en la luminosa luna y cerraba los ojos para imaginar que estaban juntos, para escuchar su voz, para tenerlo cerca de el. Volvia a abrir sus ojos y entristecía al saber que todo eso solo era una fantasia, que estaban muy lejos y no sabia si Naruto sentia lo mismo por el. Se partia la cabeza para idear una forma de escapar y volver con el rubio, pero sabia que lo vigilaban. Asi que decidio escabullirse cuando todos dormian. Burlo al guardia de la villa del sonido y se dirigio a Konoha lo mas rapido que pudo evitando hacer ruido para que lo descubrieran.

Llego a la casa del Uzumaki. Pero no habia nadie. Se pregunto donde estaria hasta que recordo la pelea que tuvieron, quisas estaba en el hospital. Corrio hacia el sin que alguien lo notara, subio al arbol mas cercano y miro por la ventana. Naruto seguia despierto. Miraba hacia fuera esperando algo, un milagro tal vez. Sasuke observo a su rubio por muchas horas, el solo echo de ver su rostro tierno lo hipnotizaba completamente, pero queria algo mas, queria tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, y no podia, no podia aparecer asi nada mas, como caido del cielo, asi que se limito a mirarlo atentamente. Pronto Naruto comenzo a cerrar los ojos lentamente, estaba muy cansado pero queria permanecer despierto. Sasuke tomo esta oportunidad para acercarse mas a la ventana del hospital. El rubio ya habia cerrado los ojos completamente, y el moreno abrio la ventana cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido. Se acerco a la cama del Uzumaki quien yacía dormido en paz. La lengua de Sasuke mojo sus propios labios haciendo notorio el deseo de besar a la persona que tenia justo en frente. Lo observo cuidadosamente y con una mano acaricio la mejilla del rubio muy tiernamente. Acerco su rostro al de su amigo para juntar sus labios en un beso tierno y corto. Con eso bastaba, solo deseaba tocarlo, no podia despertarlo y hacerle notar que de verdad estaba ahí, aunque tenia muchas ganas de decirle de frente cuanto lo queria. Volvio a besarlo. Esta ves con mas intensidad y amor. Se dejo llevar y poco a poco hizo abrir los labios del Uzumaki para hacerle paso a su lengua y poder tener un contacto mas directo con el. Ya no le importaba si despertaba, estaba en la gloria, sentia como sus lenguas se fusionaba y hacian un beso muy placentero. Sasuke abrio los ojos (ya que los tenia cerrados durante el beso) y se encontro con un par de ojos azules y puros que lo observaban fijamente. Separo su rostro del de su amigo y dio un paso atrás para que la sombra de la pared cubriera parte de su rostro.

Sasuke, eres tu?- dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama para mirar mejor a la persona que tenia en frente. Sasuke estaba nervioso, no sabia como reaccioar, no esperaba que Naruto despertara y que es peor, que despertara antes y lo estuviera observando y permitiendole todo contacto con el.

sasuke no te escondas por favor... –dijo en una voz muy baja el rubio que miraba la oscuridad. El moreno estaba en problemas, Naruto sabia perfectamente que el estaba ahí, no podia escapar sin ser visto por esos ojos azules ni tampoco podia esperar a que vlviara a dormirse. Queria desaparecer en ese momento, pero un movimiento dado por Naruto lo asombro. Se habia acostado de nuevo y se habia dado vuelta para no ver donde estaba Sasuke. Acaso estaria dándole una oportunidad para salir de ahí?. Uchiha no dudo, se acerco a la ventana para salir de la habitación de la misma manera en la que entro pero un susurro de Naruto lo detuvo.

te amo sasuke, no te vallas- Sasuke quedo sin aliento. Giro su cabeza para ver el rostro del rubio que lo observaban fijamente con una cara de pena tan marcada que podría hacer llorar al moreno. El Uchiha se acerco de nuevo a la cama de Naruto, esta ves, el rubio estaba despierto y lo miraba con un tono rojizo muy leve en sus mejillas. Abrazo al rubio con todas las ganas que tenia dentro de el, Naruto cerro los ojos para disfrutar el momento mas esperado durante esa noche. Se volvieron a besar. Se queria, pero no podian estar juntos, Sasuke queria ser mas fuerte primero. Pero no queria renunciar a su amor por Naruto asi que con una stiernas palabras le propuso algo al Uzumaki.

te parece que te venga a visitar en las noches Naruto?... no quiero apartarme de ti- dicho esto el rubio salto a los brazos del Uchiha y lo beso tiernamente en afirmación a su pregunta. Estuvieron un buen rato juntos hasta que fue la hora en que Ssuke debia regresar donde Orochimaru o notarian que no se encontraba ahí. Acaricio el rostro de Naruto una vez mas y volvio a besarlo con pasión.

esperame esta noche, vendre en cuanto pueda- dicho esto salio por la ventana del hospital y desaparecio entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Asi pasaron los dias, Sasuke visitaba a Naruto todas las noches, no hablaban pero sus caricas hacian el trabajo. Solo besos y caricias con las manos era lo máximo que habian llegado a estar en su pequeña relacion. Sasuke a veces llegaba muy adolorido por los actos sexuales que le aplicaban los dos hombres que lo retenian alla. Naruto notaba su situación asi que se limitaba a besarlo tiernamente y a mirar sus ojos con detenimiento. Sasuke regresaba a la aldea del sonido y continuaba su entrenamiento. Naruto por su parte salio del hospital y entrenaba con Jiriaya y volvia a casa para esperar a su amado cual Julieta en el balcon. Pero un dia ocurrio un pequeño accidente. Sasuke llego a casa de Naruto bastante exitado. Beso a Naruto con pasión y lujuria, el rubio noto el cambio y pregunto el porque de la situación. El moreno solo rio.

no crees que ya es hora de avanzar en nuestra relacion?- Naruto abrio los ojos algo sorprendido y asustado. Sasuke besaba el cuello del Uzumaki que comenzaba a agitar su respiración. Pronto la mano del Uchiha se intrudujo por las sabanas de la cama de Naruto buscando el pantalón de este. El rubio gimio al sentir el contacto de los dedos del moreno con su miembro. Esto éxito mas aun al Uchiha. Comenzo a masturbar lentamente al rubio para que la respiración de este fuera cada vez mas agitada y disfrutara mas exitandose. Naruto tenia la mirada perdida. Parecia volar con tanta caricia, apenas podia formular palabra mientras Sasuke seguia su operación y lo besaba en la mejilla. La mano del Uchiha dejo de moverse, pero Naruto no habia alcanzado a liberar su semen. El rubio observo a su amado que comenzaba a sacarle la ropa poco a poco. Beso su pecho y a veces le daba mordiscos suaves para exitar mas a su koi. Comenzo a besarlo desde el cuello y fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la entre piernas del rubio.

Sasuke.. no porfavor...- dijo Naruto al saber lo que su amado haria, y este (sasuke) formo una sonrisa picara en sus labio. Tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Naruto y lo beso en la punta haciendo que este (naruto) se estremeciera completamente. Los besos aumentaron y pronto se transformaron en lamidas y absorbidas (o sea smoosh esq en castellano suena feo n.n U) Naruto se estremecia completamente, sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas blancas de su cama mientras el moreno seguia lamiendo el miembro ya exitado del rubio.

mmm ahh.. sasuke... voy a…..!- un liquido blanco salio desprendido hacia la boca del Uchiha, este se lamio con sensualidad sus labios y beso a Naruto dandole a probar su propio fruto. Naruto seguia algo asustado, no sabia de que podia ser capaz Sasuke en una situación asi, sintio otra ves la manos de su koi recorrer su pecho y dirigirse a su espalda, bajaron lentamente por la columna y apretaron suavemente el trasero del rubio haciendolo gemir. Luego el Uchiha se sento sobre Naruto (sin penetración claro) y le obligo a lamer los desdos de este (sasuke) para uasar la saliva como lubricante. Un dedo fue introducido en el rubio haciendolo gemir muy fuerte.

calma Naruto, ya va a pasar..-decia Sasuke mientras introducia el segundo dedo en la entrada del Uzumaki. Naruto estaba listo, su respiración era agitada, estaba muy exitado y queria mas. Sasuke le ordeno que se diera vuelta, tomo las caderas del rubio e introdujo suavemente su miembro en Naruto.

ahh.. ah... ah...! Sasuke eso duele!- grito Naruto al sentir cada ves mas dentro suyo a su koi. El Uchiha solo rio y comenzo a acelerar las entradas y salidas haciendo que Naruto gritara mas y ahogara sus gritos en la almohada que a veces mordia para aguantar el dolor. Sasuke noto que su koi estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo asi que decidio detenerse y cambiar de posición. Se recosto boca arriba en la cama de Naruto y le obligo a este a que se sentara sobre su miembro (el de sasuke). Dicho y hecho Naruto subio a la cama y separo las piernas colocándolas sobre la cama y teniendo a Sasuke bajo el. Lentamente comenzo a sentarse sobre el miembro exitado del moreno, su respiración estaba muy agita, apenas podia respiar bien.

naruto, mas abajo.. no te preocupes si te acostumbraras y pronte te moveras con facilidad.- dijo el Uchiha que lo observaba con placer. Naruto intento bajar un poco mas pero su exitado cuerpo le anunciaban que eyacularia otra vez.

Sasuke!.. no puedo... voy de nuevo!- Sasuke rio y después unas pequeñas gotas blancas calleron a su cara muy cerca de su boca.

lo siento...- se disculpo Naruto en tanto su koi se limpiaba la cara son un dedo que luego introducia a su propia boca para disfrutar mas. El rubio seguia intentando sentarse completamente sobre el Uchiha pero le era imposible no gemir de dolor. Sasuke tomo las caderas de Naruto y lo bajo con fuerza y rapido haciendolo gritar.

ves... ya estas.. ademas... ya te estas moviendo...-dijo el moreno mirando a los ojos a su amado Naruto. El rubio se movia lentamente haciendo muy placentero el acto para Sasuke, ademas que sus movimiento lo hacian verse muy tierno y sensual (babiemos un rato chicas).

lo estas disfrutando?- pregunto el rubio a su enamorado quien seguia mirándolo con pasión. –asi es...mucho...-respondio el moreno sonriendo complacido.

Pronto los movimientos fueron cada vez mas rapido, Naruto estaba llegando al orgasmo y Sasuke tambien. El moreno decidio sentarse y abrazar a su koi cuando el moento llegara. Naruto grito cuando su cuerpo alcanzo el climax, y abarzo con fuerza a su Sasuke. Las respiraciones de ambos eran muy agitadas, ninguno podia hablar. Se abrazaron y se miraron largo rato a los ojos satisfechos por lo osurrido. Pronto el sueño los invadio y durmieron placidamente.

Un sol radiante dio el la cara del Uchiha a la mañana siguiente. Abrio los ojos despacio y voy a Naruto que dormia tiernamente a su lado. Su sueño era realidad, la felicidad lo invadia por completo. Abrazo a su koi una vez mas y cerro los ojos para recordar cada momento pasado la noche anterior. Su ojos se abrieron extrañado, volvio a mirar la ventana y el sol radieante de la mañana, comenzo a asustarse, su nerviosismo se notaba en las gotas de sudor que caian por su frente.

Habia olvidado volver con Orochimaru, realmente estaba en problemas...

* * *

_Y ese fue el primer cap xD_

_Empeze de una ves con el lemon porque.. ejem... es casi necesario xD_

_Ojala les guste este capitulo, pofavor cualquier cosas diganme por reviews gracias_

_Aah! Y mil gracias a maca-chan16 que me dio la idea para este fic ..._

_Weno hasta el próximo cap_

_Jane!._


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi amor por ti**

_Aquí les va la continuación.. estoy escribiendo mucho porque tengo tiempo... tengo vacas trimestrales asi que puedo escribir D ojala les guste la continuación._

Cap 2:

"Un sol radiante dio el la cara del Uchiha a la mañana siguiente. Abrio los ojos despacio y voy a Naruto que dormia tiernamente a su lado. Su sueño era realidad, la felicidad lo invadia por completo. Abrazo a su koi una vez mas y cerro los ojos para recordar cada momento pasado la noche anterior. Su ojos se abrieron extrañado, volvio a mirar la ventana y el sol radieante de la mañana, comenzo a asustarse, su nerviosismo se notaba en las gotas de sudor que caian por su frente.

Habia olvidado volver con Orochimaru, realmente estaba en problemas..."

Sasuke pego un salto de la cama y comenzo a vestirse lo mas rapido que pudo haciendo mucho ruido el cual desperto a Naruto.

Sasuke... que ocurre...?- pregunto aun somnoliento el rubio que se resfregaba los ojos para ver mejor.

no es nada Naruto, solo me quede dormido y pueden estar buscándome... nose como escapare a plena luz de dia sin que alguien se de cuenta.- respondio el moreno mientras se sentaba al lado de su koi para besarle la frente.

Después volvio a marcharse por la ventana como lo hacia todas las noches, solo que esta ves era dia y una persona inesperada lo noto salir.

El timbre sono en casa de Naruto después de que el se habia vestido. Corrio a abrir la puerta para ver si era sasuke o iruka que le traia el desayuno, pero no fue asi. Frente a el se encontraba su primer amor, la pelirosada Sakura Haruno.

La hizo pasar y los dos tomaron asiento en el comedor desordenado del Uzumaki. Un silencio incomodo duro largo rato en la pequeña habitación, Sakura miraba sus rodillas algo preocupada, y Naruto miraba la ventana por la cual Sasuke se habia marchado hace unos minutos.

Naruto...- Sakura rompio el silencio y miro al rubio a los ojos.- vi a Sasuke salir por tu ventana.- el kitsune abrio los ojos de par en par y se puso muy nervioso. Se levanto de la silla y miro el suelo. Sakura lo observaba con atención esperando la respuesta.

dime naruto... sasuke estuvo aquí o no?- pregunto con algo de enfado en su voz la chica que tenia frete a el.

fue tu imaginación... sasuke... no estuvo aquí.. nunca a entrado a mi casa... como quisiera que regresara.-mintio el rubio que estaba mirando el suelo aparentando tristeza.

La pelirosada bajo la mirada.

quisas fue mi imaginación... quiero que regrese con tantas fuerzas que imagino que esta por aquí...- se levanto de la silla y se marcho.

El silencio volvio a la casa de Naruto, solo pensaba en Sasuke y que pasaria con el cuando llegara donde Orochimaru.

Y en la aldea del Sonido, un chico moreno es encerrado en una habitación con sus dos opresores, Orochimaru y Kabuto.

asi que decidiste escapar Sasuke-kun?- pregunto le hombre de cabello negro.

no es asi, habia un intruso y lo segui... trate de atraparlo pero perdi toda la noche en eso y cuando me di cuenta ya era de dia...- mintió sasuke a su "maestro".

esa no es escusa para escapar... para eso hay guardias que vigilan la aldea- respondio Kabuto casi golpenado al Uchiha.

estaban todos dormidos... no sirven para nada- se defendio sasuke.

Los dos hombre solo se limitaron a mirarlo. El moreno comenzo a asustarse, quisas descubrieron su mentira y lo matarian, pero no fue asi, solo cerraron la puerta con llave y se retiraron dejándolo solo. Por suerta estaba a salvo, pero no dejaba de pensar que si lo descubrieron irian a acabar con Naruto. Se tormento toda la noche pensando en que su koi estaba en peligro, y los nervios lo mataban.

Pronto llego la hora en que comenzaban los "juegos" con el cuerpo de Sasuke.

El Uchiha casi estaba acortumbrado a esto y se dejo llevar como todas las noches. Esa noche fue diferente. Todo partio igual, la masturbación, uno que otro mordisco, pero luego se volvio algo descontrolado. Forzaron al moreno a ponerse boca abajo con el trasero levantado, Sasuke esperaba una penetración normal, pero fue algo mucho peor. Un kunai fue introducido por la entrada del joven causandole un dolor agudo imparable que lo hacia llorar de desesperación.

eso es por escaparte sasuke-kun-dijo kabuto mostrando una cara de odio mientras Orochimaru reia. El kunai fue retirado de la entrada del Uchiha sacándole un grito de horror y dolor que lo dejo tendido en el suelo, y un pequeño hilo de sangre salia de su entrada adolorida.

para que aprendas a obedecer a Orochimaru-sama.- y los dos hombres salieron de la habitación dejando al pobre Sasuke morir de dolor en el suelo duro.

Asi paso la noche, intentando descansar su cuerpo adolorido y el sentimiento de nervios que sentia, pensaba seriamente en volver a escapar para proteger al rubio si esos dos hombres llegaran a atacarlo. Lentamente el cansancio fue venciendo al moreno y sus ojos comensaron a cerrarse poco a poco hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

Los dias pasaron y Sasuke no volvio a aparecer por la casa de Naruto, el pobre rubio moria de pena y de angustia al pensar que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a su koi. Jiraija decidio llevarse a Naruto a un largo entrenamiento, que le serviria para despejarse un poco la cabeza.

Asi fue como Naruto y Sasuke se distanciaron un poco, y pasaron 3 años...

* * *

_Ya este fue corto porq no tenia tiempo xD pero les prometo que el otro sera mejor..._

_Ahora los reviews:_

_**Hermi 17**: bueno hasta el momento no ha dejado a orochimaru U espera al proximo cap..._

_**Jaruka**: aquí actualice.. es un poco corto pero ahí esta xD el proximo lo voy a publicar pronto en serio esq se me fue el tiempo..._

_**Musa1:** bueno aquí esta el 2º cap.. y pedon si el 1º sono parecido al tuyo pero no fue mi intención.. ojala te guste este._

_**Kennich:** al parecer no fue mejor para sasuke U espero que te alla gustado el 2º cap_

_**Zerohuey:** bueno aquí ta la cantinuacion xD_

_**Reikaida:** jajajaja ami tambien me da risa lo de orochipedofilo pero es cierto ò.ó maldada serpiente..._

_**Maca-chan15:** bueno aquí esta la actualizacion... es algo corto el cap pero es lo que alcance a hacer ademas si no lo cortaba no servia porque lo que viene después requiere de un cap nuevo xD espero actualizar el otro pronto ademas toy por entrar al cole y no tendre tiempo pa seguirlo asi que debo terminarlo ya ù.u_

_**Nurineko:** de echo.. no lo retaron.. si no que casi lo matan de dolor.. pobre sasuke ToT bueno mejorara la historia para el y Naruto ya lo veras xD_


	3. Chapter 3

Mi amor por ti:

Bien.. vamos por el tercer capitulo...U

Cap3:

Todo era tranquilo en la aldea de Konoha, ya habian pasado 3 años desde que un chico rubio salio del pueblo por su entrenamiento, y ahora estaba de regreso.

Contemplo los cambios de su lugar de origen muy feliz de regresar. Bajo de lo alto del techo de una de las casas para ir directo a su restaurante favorito donde servian su comida favorita. Camino por las calles de Konoha recordando viejos tiempos con sus compañeros y amigos y en el camino se encontro con dos de ellos.

Naruto estas de vuelta!- dijo la Haruno al encontrarlo

buenos dias Naruto-kun- saludo Lee que estaba con ella.

buenas! Como estan! Hace mucho que no nos veiamos- respondio Naruto y con un fuerte abrazo saludo a los dos shinobis (xD)

los chicos se quedaron conversando un buen rato hasta que Sakura decidio ir a comprar algo de comer para cada uno celebrando la llegada del rubio, y Lee y Naruto se quedaron solos conversando mientras.

asi que estan juntos... ya veo...- dijo el Uzumaki al saber la noticia del noviazgo entre Lee y Sakura.

asi es y es mejor que lo sepas porque... yo se que ella te gustaba, Naruto-kun- respondio el sejudo mientras bajaba la mirada por si Naruto se sentia triste. Pero no era asi, una sonrisa aparecio de oreja a oreja en el rostro del kitsune. La persona que podia impedir su romance con Sasuke estaba comprometida con Lee asi que su felicidad en ese minuto se desbordaba por su rostro y su actitud.

me alegro que alfin Sakura-chan y tu sean felices- dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreir. El cejudo lo quedo mirando incrédulo a las palabras que salian de la boca del uzumaki, acaso en esos tres años habia encontrado a alguien que reemplazara a Sakura?.

En eso llego la Haruno con unos helados y se sentaron a la orilla del rio a comerlos.

Siguieron hablando de lo ocurrido en estos ultimos tres años durante la ausencia de Naruto.

NANI! Asi que Kiba se comprometio con Hinata-chan!- grito sorprendido el rubio al saber la noticia.

si pero ella tardo mucho en darle una respuesta porque como tu sabes, o talves no, ella estaba enamorada de ti- dijo la pelirosada mientras comia su helado.

Naruto abrio mas los ojos al escuchar ese comentario, nunca se habia dadon cuenta de eso (claro si es mas pavo xD)

asi es y Neji y Teneten tambien estan juntos, al igual que Shikamaru e Ino- agrego Lee para aumentar la sorpresa.

baya quien creeria que Ino aceptaria salir con Shikamaru...- dijo algo extrañado el rubio.

si... los unicos sin parejas son Choji y Shino, a y tu claro...-dijo la pelirosada.

Naruto no se inmuto, aunque la chica tenia razon el seguia pensando en una sola persona, aunque no estuvieran juntos sabia que si tenia pareja, Sasuke.

Terminaron su helado y se fue cada uno a su casa, Naruto necesitaba descansar en su cama al fin, después de haber estado lejos por mucho tiempo. Llego a su casa, que mágicamente estaba ordenada, en tantos años es obvio que Iruka-sensei fuera para ordenar un poco el desastre de vida que llevaba el kitsune en esa casa.

Se tiro sobre la cama y miro el techo, una enorme tristeza lo invadia de solo pensar en que Sasuke no estaba con el en ese momento, habria dado todo por haberlo encontrado a la entrada de la aldea esperando que regresara de su entrenamiento, pero no era asi, de seguro estaba con Orochimaru, volviéndose cada vez mas fuerte y con mas odio y venganza en su corazon. Tambien le asustaba la idea de que se hubiera olvidado de el, lo que vivieron juntos aquella noche y cuanto se amaban, no queria perderlo.

En otros territorios, a las afueras de Konoha, se estaba llevando una situación muy importante. Sasuke junto con Orochimaru y Kabuto estaban hablando.

Por eso queriamos que te volvieras fuerte Sasuke-kun, para que sirvieras a Orochimaru-sama como un contenedor, con tu cuerpo y Sharingan Orochimaru-sama sera invencible.- decia Kabuto al tiempo que ponia algunos cables en el cuerpo del moreno.

has hecho bien al servirme sasuke-kun, es hora de utilizar tu cuerpo para lo que realmente es importante- decia Orochimaru mientras veia al Uchiha recostado en una camilla.- es tiempo de destruir Konoha.

Dicho esto, Sasuke pego un salto, se quito todos los cables y miro con odio (y sharigan xD) a sus opresores.

no tocaras mi aldea maldito- decia Sasuke mientras sacaba un kunai de uno de sus bolsillos. Kabuto intento atacarlo, pero fue inútil, con un solo manotazo Sasuke lo mando a volar 3 metros impactando en la pared. Habia ganado mucha fuerza con su entrenamiento. De echo se podria decir, que era tan fuerte como el mismo Orochimaru, o incluso mas. Todos los ninjas al servicio de Orochimaru atacaron al Uchiha al mismo tiempo. El moreno solo los derribo con un solo ataque, no necesito para nada el sello maldito implantado por Orochimaru, al parecer en la condicion que se encontraba ahora el sello era algo totalmente insignificante. No necesitaba pelear con eso inútiles, queria acabar con Orochimaru con tantas ganas como con su hermano. Se acerco tranquilamente mientras que el hombre de cabello negro y rasgos de serpiente retrocedia, no podia usar sus manos asi que solo le quedaba atacar con su espada la que estaba dentro de su boca (q asco ). Corrio para atacar al moreno que venia con una mirada desafiante en su rostro y mucho odio.

La espada venia directo al cuello del Uchiha pero reacciono rapido lanzando un Kunai al centro de la espada con tanta fuerza que logro romperla en dos.

Orochimaru estab indefenso, y el temible Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente. De un solo golpe en la cara lo mando a volar y lo dejo inconciente, luego de pura rabia, el uchiha comenso a golpear gritando y maldiciendo su vida. Dejo al hombre de cabellos largos totalmente mal herido, casi al borde de la muerte (ojala! Matenlo pronto!), mientras que Kabuto seguia inconciente y con un gran hematoma en la cabeza. Después de este desastre se decidio a marcharse de ese horrible lugar y volver donde pertenecia, a los brazos de su Naruto.

De vuelta en Konoha, Naruto paseaba por las calles, se encontro con mucha gente que lo saludaban al pasar. Volvio a casa para cenar y dormir un buen rato, se merecia un descanso. Cuando abrio la puerta de su residencia sintio una presencia adentro. Con mucha cautela entro a la casa, armado con un kinai por si las dudas. La casa estaba a oscuras, silenciosa, trataba de escuchar algun ruido para ubicar al intruso, pero no se emitia ningun sonido. Dio vuelta al pasillo que daba a su pieza, abrio la puerta y con mucho cuidado encendio la luz, y... (aquí esta I-CHAN! (para los que vieron angelic layer xD) se encontro con un bulto dentro de su cama. Se acerco para ver que era pero las mantas lo tapaban completo. Se acerco para quitar la manta sobre la "cosa" que dormia en su cama.

no estes nervioso- penso naruto- a la cuenta de tres saco la manta ... 1...2... glup...3!- retiro la manta con fuerza y cerro los ojos por si encontraba algo horrible bajo ella. Y ahí estaba, con cara de asombro, el rubio no podia creer lo que veia cuando por fin se digno a mirar su cama. Un Sasuke todo cansado y adolorido yacia en su cama durmiendo profundamente. El corazon del rubio comenzo a latir muy rapido, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y una hermosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Quisas estaba soñando, como era posible eso? Si se supone que Sasuke estaba con Orochimaru y habia tenido noticias de el en 3 años...

Un cabello negro se movio un poco, la respiración de Sasuke se notaba acelerada, quisas tenia una pesadilla. Naruto seguia observándolo con miendo a tocarlo por si se tratase de una ilusion, hasta que al ver la cara de susto de su koi decidio acercarse para despertarlo.

El Uchiha desperto sobresaltado, y sin querer golpeo a naruto en plena cara mandándolo a volar a la pared.

Naruto! Estas bien?- grito al ver al rubio en el suelo- perdoname no fue mi intención.

si si, estoy bien-decia el kitsune mientras se tocaba la cara par ver si no tenia herida alguna.- quiero saber que haces aquí? Cuando volviste porque no me avisaste? Que paso después de ese dia Sasuke?

Muchas preguntas fueron respondidas con un solo acto. Sasuke se acerco y beso apasionadamente a su koi por largo rato.

creo que con eso me queda claro todo- dijo el rubo mientras saltaba a los brazos de su amado Uchiha.

no crees que deberíamos avisarle a Tsunade oba-chan que estas de vuelta, mucha gente esta preocupada en buscarte por todo el pais.- dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos al moreno tratando de convencerlo.

de acuerdo... pero no quiero un gran escandalo por mi regrso.. porfavor...-Naruto lo tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo directo a la oficina del hokage. (mas bien fueron saltando entre las casas, eso me recuerda q un amigo solo habia visto naruto cuando iban por los arboles saltando y juraba que de eso se trataba xD).

Dias después una gran ceremonia se celebraba por el regreso se Sasuke a Konoha, claro que al Uchiha no le agrado la idea, ingeniada por el propio Naruto que se vei muy feliz al tener de vuelta al moreno. Toda la aldea asistio a la ceremonia y luego se propuso una fiesta con los mas cercanos al joven (osea todos los grupos que se formaron durante el examen) Una casa fue la sede de la gran fiesta, en ella se encontraban desde los hyuuga, kiba y tenten, hasta las parejas Rock Lee-Haruno, y Shika-Ino. Tambien se encontraban los propios maestros de estos, Tsunade, Jiraija, y por supuesto, Sasuke y Naruto. Como ya tenian edad todos bebian. Copas y copas rondaban por la casa, ademas de una cuantas cosas rotas, lamparas, vasos, floreros, ventanas (quedo laca...xD)todos estaban bastante ebrio ya entrada la noche. Hinata y Kiba se besaban en un rincón de la sala de la casa mientras Ino bailaba sobre la mesa, Shikamaru dormia, los maestros reian de sualquier cosa, Tsunade ya no veia nada y Jiraija se aprovechaba de la situación, Naruto peleaba con Shino pero sus moscas, Choji comia (que raro), Lee bailaba junto a Ino (y ya saben como se pone con el alcohol, todo alocado), y Sakura, bueno Sakura estaba tan mal que lloraba sola sobre las piernas de Sasuke que la miraba sin entender que pasaba, el alcohol le habia afectado el sentido de coherencia. Sakura balbuceaba algo mientras se acercaba al rostro del Uchiha, palabras y mas palabras, el moreno no entendia nada, la pelirosada se acercaba peligrisamente a los labios de Sasuke que sin entender nada seguia mirando a la chica como tratando de encontrar algun sentido a lo que pasaba.

Lee fue el primero en captar esta situación y como su estado etílico lo volia agresivo salto directo hacia Sasuke para golpearlo en pleno rostro. Se armo una pelea impresionante, volaban mesas, sillas, muebles, todo (de quien es la casa! xD?) pronto fueron detenidos por los mas adultos que estaban mas concientes de sus actos que los jóvenes. Mandaron a Lee y a Sakura de vuelta a casa y todos comenzaron a retirase. Naruto por su parte acompaño a su koi a casa, caminaron (mas bien se tambaleaban) por las calles que dirigían a casa del Uchiha.

Llegaron con mucha dificultad a esta, ambos muy cansados solo se recostaron y durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente , con una resaca horrible, los dos jóvenes despertaron.

hay hay hay hay!-decia naruto afirmándose la cabeza con las manos.

ya callate que me duele a mi tambien-reclamaba de igual manera el moreno.

Sasuke se sento sobre la cama y trato de ver el piso, aun veia borroso.

Trato de levantarse y caminar, mientras que el rubio se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

ire a darme un baño- dijo el Uchiha levantándose de la cama. Dicho esto, Naruto levanto la cabeza enseguida.

yo ire contigo- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

que estas loco! Tu te quedas.-ordeno Sasuke.

aahh que mal.. yo queria bañarme y jugar con las burbujas, sentir como el agua cae por mi espalda hasta mi...

A Sasuke se le empezo a caer la baba con el relato de su koi. Dio medio vuelta y acepto la proposición del chico.

Ya en el baño, naruto se enjabonaba los brazos dándole la espalda a Sasuke que miraba el agua con la cara toda roja y con pensamientos morbosos en su mente.

dejame enjabonarte la espalda Sasuke- dijo alegremente en kitsune mientras frotaba sus manos en los hombros de su koi.

Sasuke comenzo a temblar. Un impulso venia a su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y salto sobre Naruto y cayeron al agua.

que ocurre? Sasuke estas bien?- preguntaba el ingenuo chico mientras las manos del Uchiha exploraban mas alla del pecho de Naruto.

en que estas pensando baka! Aquí no!...ahhh...ahhh...-naruto dejo de hablar al sentir la mano de su amado palpar su parte mas sensible. El moreno le dio un tierno beso mientras lentamente masturbaba el miembro del Uzumaki. La respiración de ambos comenzo a agitarse, y el vapor del baño aumento considerablemente. Sasuke se dio vuelta poniendo a Naruto frente a el, besaba su cuello y sus hombres tiernamente y a veces dando pequeños mordiscos.

basta...basta...sasuke...que pares...te digo!-decia entre cortado el pobre rubio acosado en una bañera.

solo deja demostrarte mi amor por ti, si supieras cuanto sufri sin ti estos tres años, y como esos dos se hacian de mi cada noche, yo solo imaginaba que eras tu el que lo hacia y trataba de disfrutar, pero luego despertaba de esa sueño y me undia en la pesadilla de mi vida. Si supieras que casi vienen a matarte, y gracias al amor que siento en mi corazon por alguien como tu, logre escapar, deseaba hacer esto contigo desde que llegue a tu casa buscandote sin remedio, y mis lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos sin control al pensar que te fuiste para siempre de mi lado. Te amo Naruto y eso es lo que me importa ahora.

El rubio no pudo hablar, las palabras lo conmovían hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, solo bajo la cabeza y lloro en silencio.

haslo...no te detendre...-decia entre sollozos- yo tambien te extrañe y soñaba con este momento una y otra ves en la soledad de mi habitación.

El moreno atrajo la cabeza de su koi para besarlo en los labios, mezclar sus lenguas, sentirse uno.

La mano de Sasuke llego a la entrada del Uzumaki. Gracias al agua de la bañera el primer dedo pudo ser introducido con facilidad y sin mucho dolor.

sas..suke...ahhha...ahh...sigue- decia el rubio que se exitaba cada vez mas con las caricias del Uchiha. Asi otro dedo fue intruducido haciendo que Naruto emitiera un gemido de placer. Se besaron otra vez. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a entrar en su koi lo mas pronto posible, pero naruto, se voltio y lo quedo mirando de frente. Su traviesa lengua lamio la nariz del moreno y luego se acerco a sus labios. El Uchiha iba a abrir su boca para hacer paso a un beso, pero el rubio agacho su cabeza y lamio el pecho descubierto de su koi.

naruto quiero hacerlo ya...-ordeno el Uchiha.

espera un poco, se mas romántico quieres?-respondio naruto que lo miraba a los ojos y buscaba con su mano el miembo rigido de Sasuke.

me canse ven aca!-Sasuke tomo la cintura del rubio y lo dio vuelta.

espera baka! Aun no!-decia naruto mientras sasuke intruducia su miembro en la entrada del Uzumaki.

ahhh..ahhh! baka!-gritaba naruto entre placer y dolor, mezclado con algo de enojo.

no puedo esperar...-dicendo esto Sasuke sento totalmente a naruto en sus piernas y comenzo a acelerar sus movimientos.

ahhh...mmmm...!-naruto intentaba aguantar el dolor, se aferraba con fuerza a las orillas de la bañera, apretaba sus dedos contra la baldosa y cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

ya casi llego naruto solo aguanta- decia el moreno que ya estaba cerca del climax.

calla...ahhhh...ahhhhhhh... AAAAAAAAHH!- grito naruto al llegar al orgasmo junto con su koi. Se quedaron ahí sentados en el agua con la respiración exhausta.

BAKA!- dijo naruto mientras le tiraba el jabon en la cara al moreno- te dije que no! Eres unpervertido, apuesto que solo querias tener sexo conmigo... baka baka baka!

para mi no fue sexo- acerco su rostro al del rubio- yo hice el amor contigo.

Dicho esto beso a Naruto tiernamente quien correspondio.

baka, te amo igual...mi amor por ti es infinito- dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos.

besame de nuevo.- y asi fue, su beso duro largo rato, pero su cariño duro para siempre.

FIN

UUUUUUUU que final mas malo por dios! me odio...! estupido tiempo, estupida imaginación, no alcance a hacer nada mas porque el lunes entro a clases de nuevo y no tendre tiempo ni para leer T.T...bueno...eso fue todo...no fue la gran cosa como yo esperaba pero ahí esta.. acepto criticas, reclamos, xuxadas, motines contra mi y mi final... ToT...

Ahora los reviwes...

Kennich: aquí esta el final... eso es lo que paso después de tantos años ToT

Maca-chan15: aun no leo tu fic xD pero aquí esta el mio ojala te guste.. a mi no me gusto.. si ubiera tenido mas tiempo lo haria mejor ToT


End file.
